


As The World Caves In

by jxaav



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxaav/pseuds/jxaav
Summary: Sometimes we don't realize how much something means to us until we lose it. Illumi Zoldyck learns this the hard way.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fic ever, please be nice lol. Constructive criticism is encouraged, just don't be too harsh. I got this idea from a tiktok of a completely different pairing from a completely different anime, but the song is what really inspired this. The song name is the title "As The World Caves In" by Matt Maltese. Enjoy!

~you put your final suit on~

Illumi watched through the mirror as Hisoka buttoned up the black dress shirt half way, leaving his chest exposed. The blood red blazer and pants reflected the dull light of the two bed hotel room. Hisoka smirked back at him, indicating that he had seen Illumi watching. Illumi turned away and sat in the comfortable armchair in the corner of the room. He finished lacing up his heels, the silk black ribbons twisting around his calves and stopping full circle on his thighs, just above his knees. He grabbed a small black bottle from the bedside table.

~I paint my fingernails~

He carefully brushed the cold, dark liquid on the daggers that were his nails. Long and sharp, just how they’d always been. He couldn’t remember the last time he painted his nails.

“We should have sex when we get back,” Hisoka said. Illumi wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Why must you be so vulgar?” A genuine question. Usually if Hisoka wanted sex from him, all he had to do was initiate. That’s how Illumi knew he was just trying to get under his skin.

“I’m always vulgar. And you look absolutely ravishing, dear,” Illumi finally looked up to where Hisoka was standing. His signature star and teardrop makeup were bold black and vermilion. Instead of feeding into Hisoka’s games, Illumi ignored him and continued to finish the paint job on his nails. He didn’t feel any need to paint them, he was just using this as a way to pass the time.

The upcoming mission was a serious one. He wasn’t nervous, just irritated with Hisoka’s facetiousness. His father had been commissioned as well, and rumour has it that some of the Spiders would be in attendance. So a pretty horrific fight was to come.

~oh we’re going out in style babe  
and everything’s on sale~

The front flap of his tight, black dress swooshed to his side as he stepped into the vehicle. Once settled in, he laid it back down the middle, leaving his knees and the bottom of his thighs exposed. Illumi wrapped his hand around his own throat; around the slick choker adorning his neck. His throat felt dry, but there was no time for a drink, the car was already pulling into the street. He’d have to wait until after the mission. 

Hisoka sat quietly beside him, shuffling a deck of cards he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Illumi looked out the window at the sky. It was a deep darkness with bright, beautiful speckles of silver. He’d never stopped to admire the stars before. He wondered why he was now. 

~we creep up on extinction   
I pull your arms right in~ 

The hall was filled to the brim with people of the underground. He made eye contact with his father as he entered the building, but that was the only contact they would make, for they each had their own targets to hunt. Illumi made his way deeper into the crowd until the feather light touch of slender hands on his sides startled him. He whipped his head around, needles at the ready, to see Hisoka. 

“I’ll see you later,” he moves his hands from Illumi’s waist to his shoulders, slowly dragging them down his arms. “Don’t die,” he finished with a wink. Before Illumi could fully turn around to question him, Hisoka was gone, lost in the waves of tailored suits and silk dresses. He knew he should not care, but something was off about Hisoka. He’d been acting strangely all night. No. Illumi thought. He is acting the same as usual, it is his words and that are off. He shook the idle thought from his head and pressed forward. No one ever knew what Hisoka was doing. He wondered why he kept trying to figure the magician out. 

~I weep and say good night love   
while my organs pack it in~

The block the building had been on was half destroyed. There was a gaping hole on the corner of the building that fighting had started. The building next to it was on fire. There were policemen and firefighters and criminals and spiders and screams. Illumi couldn’t help but think of that one night in York New.

Illumi almost tripped over himself as he stopped in an alley to rest. The sky was starting to turn from it’s blanketed black to a deep navy, signifying the extremely early morning. He had fought enough to leave some scratches and bruises, as well as a possible three day headache from the commotion. Other than that and a tear in his dress, he was left in a decent condition. His phone chimed and he pulled it out to see that money had been moved to his account like promised. Good. He could leave. As he made his way out of the alley and onto the chaotic streets, the clown crossed his mind. It would only make sense to go looking for him, he had arrived with him after all. 

He made his way to the eastern area of the block where the first building loomed. He tried his hardest to focus on the subtle thud of his worn heels on the asphalt, but the pounding in his head was making it exceedingly difficult to focus on walking. He pulled out a small needle and sank it into the side of his neck, hoping to ease the pain. That’s when he noticed it. If he hadn’t turned his head, he probably would have not seen the stray, blood soaked card protruding from a nearby tree. 

On the right side of the street, directly across from the huddled buildings, was a long stretch of woods. There was an obvious trail sloppily made between a few trees, undoubtedly caused by a fight. Sticking out of the tree was one of Hisoka’s cards, the corner seeming to point at Illumi. His interest piqued, Illumi headed down that path of destruction.

He walked at an almost hurried pace. Why was he in a rush? He knew Hisoka would be down there, and even if he wasn’t, he’d be somewhere else, being the nuisance that he is. The further Illumi walked, the more blood he was able to see marking the ground and nearby trees. If he was being honest with himself, he probably wouldn’t be able to find the magician, and he’d show up back on Illumi’s doorstep days later like he always did. Try as he might, Illumi could never rid himself of the leech that is Hisoka. He’d always come back, to Illumi’s disappointment. Suddenly he was jogging. What was he so worried about? Why was he so worried?

Illumi finally came upon a small clearing at the end of the trail of blood and fallen trees. He stopped dead in his tracks. In the left corner, there was an unmoving body and a head full of fake red hair crumpled in a pool of blood. Illumi’s feet moved before he could think. 

He’s immediately at Hisoka’s side. There was a deep gash in Hisoka’s torso, gushing blood all around him. Illumi carefully moved him onto his back. He spotted Hisoka’s discarded blazer a few feet away and went to grab it, but he suddenly felt a cold hand on his cheek. He turned to look down at Hisoka, his makeup was completely smeared off and there was blood coming from his nose and mouth, but he was smiling. He hadn’t realized it until now, but Illumi’s urgency had faded and ever since spotting Hisoka, he had been calm. 

Illumi ignored Hisoka’s foolishness and grabbed the torn piece of clothing placing it over Hisoka’s wound, “Stay here, I am going to see if there is someone good with medicine who can help.” He went to stand up, but Hisoka’s hand wrapped around Illumi’s wrist, refusing to let Illumi go. “So you want to die then?” Illumi was starting to become fed up with the clown’s antics. But all Hisoka did was smile. He wanted to punch that smile off of his face. He knelt back down next to him, sensing Hisoka wasn’t going to give up without a fight. And he was in no condition to sit up, let alone fight. Illumi went to speak, but was stopped by Hisoka’s noticeable slower breaths. An unfamiliar feeling settles in Illumi’s stomach.

~and here it is, our final night alive~

Hisoka is one of the strongest people Illumi knows. If Chrollo and his gang were spiders, that made Hisoka a roach. A disgusting, vile creature who thrives in the dark. A creature that you cannot simply step on in order to kill. You had to make sure he was dead. That’s how Illumi knew Hisoka would live. It took a lot more than this to kill him, he was so sure of it. All he needed was his injuries attended to. Illumi wants to get up and find a paramedic, maybe even stick some pins in a few of them to speed up the process. That would also make it easier to avoid authorities. But he couldn’t move. He thought that was because Hisoka had his hand on his wrist, keeping him in place, but he felt that hand move back up to his cheek. Hisoka’s eyes were now barely open, but they were bright and gleaming with mischief as usual. He felt Hisoka rub his cheekbone with his thumb. 

Illumi starts to speak before he can think, “You cannot die, you have not gotten your spider yet.” This must’ve been amusing because Hisoka let out a laugh that sounded more like a dry cough. Illumi frowned, “I am serious.”

“I know. You always are….” His next words were barely audible, and motioned for Illumi to lean down, “It’s going to be alright…” Illumi snapped back up to see Hisoka had closed his eyes. The smile that had been on his face was still there. Seeing Hisoka like this made that feeling in Illumi’s stomach spread into his abdomen and chest, nearly suffocating him. He had never been more confused in his life. He watched as Hisoka’s chest slowly rose… 

~and as the earth runs to the ground~

… And fell. This time it does not rise again. 

~oh girl it’s~

Illumi stares.

~you~

It’s raining. He looks up through the trees and sees the sunrise. Not a single cloud in the sky. Hues of orange remind him of a time he cannot recall by memory, but can feel lingering in the back of his mind. 

~that I lie with as the  
atom bomb locks in~

This is a new feeling for Illumi, so it’s only natural that he does not know how to react. After his last breath, the world suddenly felt colder, even despite the early summer’s morning sun. He sat there until someone finally found them. It was a blur and he sat unmoved. Someone took Hisoka’s body. He was sure he could sense his father’s presence. He did not move from where he was sitting on the ground. He did not wipe the rain from his cheeks. He watched the sunrise. He noted that he should watch sunrises more. They were rather beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
